megamanexerpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Tantalus
Tantalus is one of the newer on the RPG. So far it has shown much popularity among members. Founded by Absolute Zero and currently run by Acora. The Beginning Tantalus was created as a terrorist organization to raise the ONB's awearness and ability to create a harmony between both factions. Colonel Ayo founded the group along with a young woman named, Miko. They first focused on controling the net while garnering new strengths and attempting to take on the allmighty Dark Messiah. A short deal into their operation they fronted an attack against the Chaos Union alongside Kain Lynx. This operation was a failure. Below is the roster of the core members. *Absolute Zero: Colonel Ayo and Ningyou.EXE (Founder) *SAZ: Miko and Baku.EXE *Ephraim: Toshiro Urahara and Bankai.EXE *Acora: Matt Acora and Avon.EXE The Second Phase During this phase there were an abundance of new Tantalus members added to the current roster. Not much happened during this existance other than a mass meeting of all members and a surprise challenge by Kaloo. Below is the roster of members at this time. *Absolute Zero: Colonel Ayo and Ningyou.EXE (Founder) *SAZ: Miko and Baku.EXE *Acora: Matt Acora and Avon.EXE *Ephraim: Toshiro Urahara and Lynx.EXE *Xion: Xion Barzard and Ghostman.EXE *Nihilus.EXE: Jaden Hiroteshi and Redemption.EXE *Hughes: Jay and Skull.EXE The Dry Season A short while into the Tournament that was funded secretly by Tantalus, Tantalus' leader Ayo went missing and Jaden was left in command until he was found. This caused a great drop in our member base however this period was very short. *SAZ: Miko and Baku.EXE *Acora: Matt Acora and Avon.EXE *Nihilus.EXE: Jaden Hiroteshi and Redemption.EXE The Pantheon of the Rose Period The most notorious period of Tantalus where it went into deep corruption, deciet, and many other horrible situations. Dry of members, the last remaining members, Matt Acora and Jaden Hiroteshi fronted a campaign to regain members. During this, they enlisted Kain Lynx who had a share in Tantalus since the beginning was placed at the leading position. At the end of this Tantalus was at its strongest holding a member base of 14 to 15 members. Throughout this period Tantalus created many acts of terror by destroying Okuden Dam, Seaside Hospitol, and the ONB Center of Netopia as well as other minor acts. The massive amount of members caused great corruption and eventually fell apart. During the last sliver of this era Tantalus spearheaded a massive attack against an ONB base after finding Ayo again, in the end destroying it and losing Ayo. Below are the members at this period of time. *Absolute Zero: Colonel Ayo and Ningyou.EXE (Founder) *SAZ: Miko and Baku.EXE *Acora: Matt Acora and Genesis.EXE *Xion: Xion Barzard and Nexus.EXE *Nihilus.EXE: Jaden Hiroteshi and Ragnarok.EXE (Allied) *CMA: Kain Lynx and Grenademan.EXE *Zero.EXE: Cali and Sonja.EXE *Tiefy: Luke Chambion and Thrash.EXE *Netto.EXE: Netto T. and Spectrum.EXE *Rabarta Nostrum: Mirei Crital and Requiem.EXE *Wazuki Orochi: Wazuki Orochi and Warwolf.EXE *Crescendo: Thomas Skrenta and En.EXE *Alli-chan: Amy Pierce and Slave.EXE *Ashidlun.EXE: Mike and Ashidlun.EXE *Dan: Dante and Eric.EXE Current Era: Neo Tantalus Neo Tantalus suffered a very short revival with Lex Rosevary taking up the mantel of Founder and Leader. During their short life, Neo Tantalus worked together on a few matters, but were bought out by NetMafia's Benefactor Luke Cambion. Will finish eventually.